


Take what you need

by BlissfulDaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulDaydream/pseuds/BlissfulDaydream





	Take what you need

She stared out of her rapidly steaming up window and sighed to herself, “well, this is pointless.” She decided to shut up shop early. There was no way anyone would brave the torrential downpour just for ice cream.  

 

As she started clearing things away she lamented the loss of a certain sunny blonde who came in every single day and never failed to make it a brighter one.

 

Even as she was thinking about the young woman she heard the bell jingle above the door, signalling someone had entered the shop. Lena looked up in confusion, who the hell would want ice cream-- she saw the blonde woman standing inside the doorway. Of course, she thought with a smirk.

 

“Are you out of your mind, Blondie?”

 

“What? What’s wrong?”

 

Lena let out a guffaw of laughter, “you are soaked to your bones you lunatic, what are you doing here?”

 

Kara looked down at her body to notice that she was, in fact, completely drenched.

 

“I...um...it’s ice cream time.”

 

Kara felt self conscious all of a sudden, like she was being foolish.

 

Lena smiled her warm smile, the one that seemed solely reserved for the young woman currently making a puddle on her mat. Kara relaxed under the gaze and returned the raven haired woman’s soft smile.

 

“You’re ridiculous. Now come here, we need to get you out of those clothes.”

 

Both woman blushed at the words and Kara tried in earnest to ignore the sudden appearance of butterflies in her stomach.

 

Lena quickly finished closing up, she locked the doors and pulled down the shutters before she led Kara upstairs to the little apartment she lived in above her shop. She pulled out a couple of big fluffy towels from a cupboard and moved to the other side of the room.

 

“Are you sure this is OK?” Kara questioned, suddenly startlingly aware she was invading the other woman's personal living space and not wanting to be a nuisance.

 

“Of course, anything for my number one customer,” she reassured with a wink.

 

Lena left Kara as she went into the bedroom on the hunt for some clothes.

 

Kara was a little confused, was she meant to wait? Was she meant to strip? She was starting to feel really uncomfortable in her wet clothes so she began to remove them.

 

Lena returned, a pile of sweats in her hand, to a very wet, underwear clad Kara.

 

Lena dropped the clothes. And her jaw.

 

“Uh, are those for me?” Kara gestured at the pile of fabric now decorating the living room floor.

 

“Asfjhfhj-uh...I...yes. Yes! It-yes they are. Thank you.”

 

Kara furrowed her brow in confusion, “umm...what are you thanking me for?”

 

Honestly, Lena thought her mouth was acting of its own accord, thanking the gorgeous woman for the show but she couldn’t say that…

 

“Uhh...I..well, you’re my best customer, Blondie! Thank you for...being ridiculous and braving the storm to come-uh to _be_ here. For...uh...ice cream…”

 

Lena was on a roll. She rolled her eyes at herself and tried to get her act together. “ _Just, exactly how much of a useless lesbian are you, Luthor_?!” She mentally scolded.

 

Kara accepted Lena’s words without question and moved her arms round her back to undo her bra. Lena choked.

 

“Oh God-woah. Ok. I-I’ll just turn around. Give you some privacy.”

 

“Ok,” Kara replied, nonplussed, she was not shy about her body, or anyone else’s for that matter; body parts were body parts.

 

Lena tried to shut off her ears but they caught _every_ sound. She heard Kara’s bra hit the floor, she heard the woman exhale as she bent over to remove her panties. She heard the scratch of the towel on bare skin. She was losing the plot and she found her body starting to turn of its own volition. It took every ounce of self control she had in her to keep her body still. “F _or the love of God, Luthor, keep it in your damn pants!_ ” She thought as her internal battle reigned.

 

“Um, what do you want me to do with this?”

 

Lena turned around at the words without thinking.

 

She stared, Kara was standing with the used towel in her outstretched hand in all her beautiful, naked glory.

 

Lena lost it, who could blame her?? She just stood and gaped at the other woman. She couldn't move, she couldn't breath. All she could do was rake her eyes all over the stunning, toned, perfect body before her.

 

Kara was at a bit of a loss. She'd had a pathetic crush on the ice cream parlour owner since she'd first stumbled into the shop. She had no idea her feelings might be reciprocated.

 

Kara bit her lip and decided to find out. She dropped the towel and stalked forwards.

 

The movement woke Lena from her daze, she looked up at the blonde's face for the first time since she'd noticed her lack of clothing. She saw the fire, the desire in the eyes there.

 

Lena let out a low moan at the discovery. Her legs flipped into gear to meet the woman halfway.

 

As they reached each other, without a second's hesitation, the pair both flung their hands out to reach, to pull in, to feel the other.

 

Kara lowered her head and edged her lips onto Lena’s. Both women groaned at the contact.

 

The kiss deepened, dramatically. It was furious and hungry. Kara revelled in the delicious feel of Lena’s desperate hands running all over her bare skin. She wanted in on that action. She plucked at Lena’s tshirt and the other woman lifted her arms to remove it. Kara flung it behind her and grabbed at Lena’s, lace clad, more than ample breasts.

 

She didn't mind admitting she'd had something of a fascination with them ever since Lena had worn a low cut top one day that revealed, irresistibly, the full, ivory flesh as she'd leant over to scoop up Kara's order.

 

Kara squeezed at the soft weight, it felt amazing, she needed more. She made quick work of the irritating bra in her way and moved her hands back round to squeeze and caress.

 

“I knew you were a boobs girl.” Lena purred under the glorious attention.

 

Kara chuckled, “can you freakin blame me?! These bad boys are a little slice of heaven. Well, not that little,” she muttered as she moved her lips down to capture a hard nipple.

 

“Oh, fuck, Blondie!”

 

“Kara, my name is Kara.”

 

Lena smiled at the beautiful creature, “Lena, nice to meet you.” she whispered with a raised eyebrow and a smirk at her lips.

 

Kara bit her lip again and moved her hands to pull at Lena’s leggings. They met the floor with the rest of the discarded clothes and the slip on shoes that Lena kicked off her feet. Kara couldn't wait to divest Lena of her sole, remaining clothing. She tugged at the soft cotton around Lena’s waist and watched as the underwear fell to the ground. Lena stepped out of them and Kara wasted no time in cupping at Lena’s core.

 

She groaned at the feel, “fuck, Lena, now who's wet?!” she teased even while she stroked at the other woman's soaking pussy.

 

Two could play at that game, Lena thrust her hand between the blonde's legs, parted her drenched lips and gently pushed inside.

 

“Feels like we're both pretty, fucking wet, Kara.”

 

Kara moaned. She slipped her own fingers inside Lena as the pair started pumping into each other.

 

There was nothing soft and gentle about their fuck. The whole thing was hard and ferocious. The women pummeled into each other forcing their muscles to scream with ache at the exertion. Lips and teeth found necks and breasts, hands scraped fingernails down backs and dug into taut ass cheeks.

 

They didn’t last long. Kara, feeling her own orgasm sweeping ever closer, moved her free hand to rub, harshly at Lena’s clit. Lena followed suit, devouring Kara’s scream at the contact with her mouth as they flew to the edge together.

 

They came within seconds of each other, screaming and shaking and panting for breath in the aftermath.

 

“Holy fucking fuck. Fuck.”

 

“Mmmmm,” Lena responded to Kara’s outburst, “indeed.”

 

As they slowly recovered Lena got nervous. What the fuck did you do with a near stranger you'd brought into your home and who had fucked you into an epic orgasm…??

 

Kara put on the borrowed clothes and sniffed at the collar of the shirt, “it smells like you,” she said with her bright, sunshine smile.

 

Lena smiled and relaxed at Kara's words as she remembered all the times they'd had together, however brief, and didn't feel so worried any more.

 

“Come on,” she took Kara's hand and led her to the door.

 

“Where are we going?” Kara suddenly panicked that she was being thrown out.

 

“Can't have you missing your ice cream fix now, can we?”

 

Kara beamed.

 

Lena handed Kara a tub and a scoop and looked at her expectantly.

 

“I can help myself??” she squealed, delight flowing out of every pore at the thought.

 

Lena laughed, a soft, adoring laugh, “take what you need, Blondie, it's all yours.”

 


End file.
